


Insanity - Wahnsinn

by Aika86



Series: 120 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Chucks first vision, Deutsch | German, Gen, Insanity, Prophetic Visions, Visions, Wahnsinn, supernatural books
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck erlebt seine erste Vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity - Wahnsinn

Chuck Shurley saß an einem verregneten Sommertag zu Hause allein vor dem Fernsehen. Er war viel allein in diesen Tagen. Seine Freundin hatte ihn verlassen, sein Job als Bürobote nervte ihn und der große Durchbruch als Autor, auf den er seit der Highschool hoffte, war auch noch nicht gekommen. Er nippte gerade an seiner dritten Falsche Bier, als er von einem hellem Blitz geblendet wurde. Für einen Moment glaubte er blind zu werden. Gespannt wartete er auf den Donner, doch es kam keiner, stattdessen bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Anfangs war es nur ein leichtes Ziehen im Nacken, doch mit jeder Sekunde breitete sich der Schmerz aus. Er zog sich heiß glühend vom Hinterkopf zur Stirn, selbst in seinem Gesicht sendete jede Nervenzelle nur noch eine Information an das Gehirn: Schmerz! Eine Unendlichkeit hielt diese Folter an ohne das Chuck die gnädigen Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit begrüßen konnte. Kein klarer Gedanke, keine koordinierte Bewegung wollte Chuck gelingen, so ließ er den Schmerz einfach nur über sich ergehen, in der Hoffnung erlöst zu werden, dabei war es ihm egal, ob er sterben würde oder nur die Schmerzen einfach nur aufhören.

 

Langsam ganz langsam begannen die Schmerzen ein wenig nachzulassen. Chuck begann wieder etwas zu sehen. Aber er war nicht mehr in seinem kleinen Haus in Kentucky. Er sah eine hübsche blonde Frau in einem Krankenschwesterkostüm, die sich für eine Halloweenparty stylte. Ihr Freund – Woher wusste er überhaupt, dass es ihr Freund war? - war nicht verkleidet. Stanford. Die Kopfschmerzen nahmen wieder zu. Unerbittlich. Rasend. Blendend.

 

Nur langsam klärte sich Chucks Sicht wieder. Die Schmerzen ließen nach, langsam, viel langsamer als sie gekommen waren. Mittlerweile war Chuck in der Lage wieder bewusst zu keuchen. Wenig später machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem stärksten Schmerzmittel. Er nahm drei Tabletten auf einmal. Ihm war egal, wie die Höchstdosis war, er wollte nur das diese verdammten Schmerzen aufhörten. Die Pillen wirkten nicht. Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, als zu warten.

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Chuck auf seiner Couch. Er hatte Mühe sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Es gab ein Gewitter. Ein unnatürlich heller Blitz, doch was dann? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Langsam erhob sich Chuck. Er brauchte ein Glas Wasser um diesen widerwärtigen Geschmack loszuwerden. Zum Glück war heute sein freier Tag. Er musste sich also nicht beeilen oder fit sein. Er konnte den Tag nutzen sich seiner literarischen Karriere zu widmen. Ob die Muse wohl mit ihm gnädig ist und ihn in seinem elenden Zustand küsst? Mit Sicherheit lässt sie sich mit Kaffee ein wenig besser locken, dachte er sich, als er bereits den achten Löffel in den Filter der Kaffeemaschine leerte.

 

Mit einer Tasse des öligen Kaffees schlurfte Chuck zu seinem alten PC. Er hatte mindestens 50 angefangene Geschichten auf seinem PC. Einige nur weniger Seiten lang, andere hatten bereits mehrere hundert Seiten, aber alle waren unvollendet. Keine wollte sich von Chuck fertig schreiben lassen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie alle mehr Schwächen als Stärken hatten. Ein paar hatte er als Probe zu Verlagen geschickt. Er hatte natürlich keine Rückmeldung bekommen.

 

Plötzlich fing sein Bildschirm an zu flackern. „Bitte nicht“, flucht er leise vor sich hin. Er hatte kein Geld für einen neuen PC. Wenn dieser kaputt ging, war es aus mit seinem großen Traum Schriftsteller zu werden. Als ihn erneut der Schmerz durchfuhr, konnte er sich wieder erinnern, was den Abend zuvor passiert war. Diese unerträglichen Schmerzen waren wieder da. Doch diesmal war es anders. Er sah Bilder vor sich. Klar und deutlich konnte er trotz all des Schmerzens diese Bilder sehen, als hätte sein Geist sich aus seinem nutzlosen Körper entfernt und in ein Kino gesetzt. Begann der Wahnsinn nach ihm zu greifen? Er sah eine junge Blondine, die gerade ihren jüngsten Sohn ins Bett bringt. Es ist die Nacht, in der das Kind genau sechs Monate alt wird. Da kommt der Vater mit dem vierjährigen Sohn rein. Eine glückliche Familie. Mary, John, Dean und Sam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er die Namen der Menschen kannte. Sie wurden nicht genannt, genauso wenig wurde gesagt, dass das alles im Jahre 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas abspielte, trotzdem wusste es Chuck. Die Szene endet damit, dass die Mutter im Haus unter der Decke hängend verbrennt, während der Vater mit seinen zwei Söhnen auf einem schwarzen 67er Impala sitzt und geschockt mit ansehen muss, wie sein Lebenstraum in Flammen aufgeht.

 

Danach war die Leinwand schwarz und Chucks Geist wieder in seinem schmerzenden Körper. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Willenskraft griff Chuck zu der Flasche Whiskey, die neben dem PC stand und trank in großen Zügen daraus. Vielleicht hilft es ihm schneller einzuschlafen oder macht wenigstens die Schmerzen erträglicher...

 

Nach einigen Stunden wachte Chuck über den PC gebeugt wieder auf. Die anatomisch zweifelhafte Körperhaltung ließ seinen Rücken protestieren, aber das war Chuck egal. Er wusste, dass er die Geschichte, die er während seiner zweiten heftigen Migräneattacke in den letzten 24 Stunden, gesehen hatte, aufschreiben musste. Er spürte, dass er dabei war etwas großes zu schreiben. Vielleicht war „Supernatural“ ja sein Durchbruch?

 

 


End file.
